


just a dream

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Happy New Year!!, M/M, Multi, lets start the year off with some angst :))))), why do i do this to myself ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like a dream he came.<br/>like a dream he left.<br/>like a dream it ends.<br/>like a dream he was never to be found.<br/>like a dream you can only wish for him to come back.<br/>except it was all a dream and it never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a dream

the sun dimmed. the night was still young. minghao walked through the dark alley. it was still too bright for anyone to try to rob or kill him. minghao took a turn to the right and continued to walk along the walkway. the sun hiding behind the clouds. the sky a million shades of orange. minghao was too busy looking at the sky not realising his surroundings.

the chinese boy walks straight into a stranger. a beautiful stranger. the stranger looked as if he walked straight out of a fairy tale. or a chick flick.

 

"i-im sorry sir. i wasnt looking where i was going. and i just walked straight into you." minghao quickly uttered his apologies.

"mingming?" the strangers eyes widen. minghao looked at the stranger with confusion. 

"ming...ming?" minghao utters the words raising an eyebrow at the stranger.

"oh. you. you look like an old friend. sorry for mistaking you for him." the stranger bows.

"oh, i see. my name is minghao. xu minghao." minghao could only smile at the stranger. the name mingming did sound familiar.

"im wen junhui. hey, im sorry for mistaking you for someone else. you wanna hang out for a bit?" the stranger smiles. junhui reaches his hand forward. minghao takes his hand and the two walk to the nearby diner.

 

"so, what do you like? i came to korea to escape from the chinese press!" junhui smiles looking directly into minghaos eyes. almost like he was looking for something in those eyes. 

"i like to dance. well, i came here to try to pursue a career here." minghao tried to avoid junhuis gaze. somehow those eyes look familiar. minghao racked his brain. looking into old memories to try and find anything about wen junhui.

"ooh. so, minghao... when did you come to korea?" junhui tried his luck. hoping maybe this was mingming.

"a few years back. i cant really remember. my memory is really bad." minghaos head hurt more and more he tried to remember. minghao physically curls up from the pain. minghao couldnt handle the memories. minghao uses this chance to know more about junhui. minghao sits upright and turns the tables. 

"junhui ge, what do you mean from chinese press?" minghao drums his fingers on the table edge with one hand. the other hand clenched trying his best not to let the pain take over.

"i was a child actor in china. also one of the top scorers in school and also number one in many competitions. the busy life wasnt my type so i ran away." junhui smiles. junhui wasnt gonna back down easily. neither was minghao.

"who is this mingming guy anyway?" minghao would rather let curiosity take the wheel than suffer trying to remember.

junhuis eyes begin to redden and water at the name. 'mingming must have been very important to junhui.' was all minghao could think.

"he... he was my best friend. he was the only person who opened up to me when i first came to korea. hes a 97 liner. he..." junhuis voice begin to choke up. 

"gege its okay... if you cant tell me its fine." minghao tried to reassure junhui. junhui takes a deep breath and continues.

"he got into a freak accident. i was there with him. suddenly a car skidded and landed on the car the two of us were in. he. he was badly injured. i was too. but his were worse. he was sent to a different hospital. i havent seen him since then. my family said he didnt make it. but... i dont think so. i know mingming is a strong guy and is still alive. i just have to find him." the tears fell like a thunderstorm. minghaos head was pounded with the load of information.

flashing lights. the impact of the car falling on him. the look on junhuis face. the blood. the wrecked metal. the tubes. the smell of antiseptic in the hospital. the crying faces when he woke up. minghao could remember it all.

"j-junhui ge. i- i- i think im mingming. i remember it all. you were holding my hand one second. the next our bodies crushed under the metal." minghaos body shook. the tears started to fall. 

he remembered when it all happened. minghao grabbed junhuis hand. the ring junhui was wearing. minghao swore he saw it in his house before. the room started to blur. he couldnt see minghaos face anymore. then came the darkness. 

 

junhui woke up on his bed. the chinese boy checked the time on his phone. 5am. junhui wiped his eyes. his cheeks were wet with tears. junhui took a coat off the rack and left his studio apartment. junhui took a cab to the cemetery. junhui scanned through the names. junhui stopped at the grave of his friend. 

"hey mingming. youre haunting my dreams again. thats not fun you know. i need my sleep. you cant keep doing this to me. as much as i want you to come back, i need to move on. i can only pray at this point." junhui patted the headstone. tears fell. junhui didnt care. he needed his peace. 

junhui walked out of the cemetery after paying his respects. junhuis stomach groaned. junhui walked in the direction to the closest diner. junhuis head in the clouds thinking of the dream he had the previous night. junhui stopped in his tracks.

"i-im sorry sir. i wasnt looking where i was going. and i just walked straight into you." a soft familiar voice spoke up.

"mingming?"

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everybody i hope 2015 was good for you guys and 2016 will be better!!


End file.
